Vampires of Our Lives
by T1gerCat
Summary: When Matt gets drunk at a bar and leaves with the wrong person it's only up to a good Samaritan to offer assistance. But what happens when love masks itself as friendship for far too long? do you take the step to admit it or do you spend years wishing and hoping?
1. Chapter 1

Vampires of Our Lives

A/N: An idea that came to me and was written in one afternoon. I truly hope it doesn't suck royally. Oh and I own ziltch as usual….

**Chapter 1**

Matt Donovan was in a state that he had never been in before in his entire life – that was, rip-roaring, falling-down drunk. He leaned against the bar in the club that his friend Roger had dragged him to, blinking at the blur that was the bartender. That lovely woman who served him all of those nice drinks. Mmm, he was feeling pleasantly dizzy, his head spinning.

Was this what it was like when you drank alcohol? If so he could understand why his mother drank a lot. It was really nice. Maybe he'd order another of those wonderful drinks… Hmm, his tongue didn't seem to be working right. He'd have to get Roger to order for him. Now where had his friend gone? He was around here somewhere – maybe that blur over there?

Most likely he was wherever a pretty girl happened to be. Matt had met Roger at orientation day at the college they both attended and the two had battled it out of the courts for the football team. Roger won, but Matt didn't hate him for it. Between moping over his high school girlfriends and being killed every other day at a plot device for his friends, Matt hadn't practiced one bit in the last year.

His legs felt rather rubbery, but who cared? He sighed in bliss, wavering a bit. Someone slid onto the stool next to him, and Matt squinted at the blur. But it looked too light to be Roger who had African ancestors and was very dark.

"Hi"

Matt said happily to the blur.

"Hi"

a voice said.

"Do you come here often?"

Matt considered these words. Did he come here often?

"No, This is my first time."

he said after a moment, his language precise in the way that the very drunk could sometimes be.

"Ahh. I thought I hadn't seen you around here before. I would have remembered someone so cute"

the voice purred. Cute. He was cute? Like a kitten or a puppy. Matt grinned suddenly.

"I'm cute,"

he said blissfully. A chuckle.

"Yes, you are. What's your name, sweet thing?"

"Maaaaatt"

he slurred a little.

"Well, Maaatt, I'm Jackie. I'd offer to buy you a drink but I think you may have drunk enough."

Oh, yes. Excitedly he said:

"I'd like a peppermint Schnapps."

Another laugh.

"I see. Coming right up,"

The voice spoke to the bartender, while Matt squinted again. But the blur didn't resolve itself into anything more clear. He thought that this Jackie person might have dark hair, but he couldn't be sure. Then a glass appeared near his hand, and it was close enough that he could actually see it. He made a happy sound and seized it. He gulped the lovely stuff down, then stood there grinning fatuously.

"Good,"

He said.

"I'm glad you liked it. Listen, would you like to get out of here?"

Matt scratched at his cheek a bit. Did he want to get out of here? That voice was very nice; he liked the sound of it. He just wished that he could see its owner as well. Normally he would have bolted out of the club at such a suggestion even if the voice sounded too serious to propose what he thought it proposed, but all of his inhibitions had flown out the window in his extremely inebriated state.

"Sure, Let's get out of here."

he slurred. A satisfied sound.

"Come on, then, big guy"

the voice crooned, taking his elbow and beginning to steer him along. Matt went, although if the hand had retracted he probably would have gone off in any direction at all. He was taken outside, shivering a little at the chill air. The hand herded him along to a small car, and then opened a door for him. Matt just stood there, until the voice laughed and hands urged him into the car. Then he was sitting in a comfortable leather seat, his glazed eyes staring straight ahead. He heard the engine start up, and the car roared off into the night. After an indeterminate amount of time, the vehicle stopped. Matt didn't move until the door next to him opened, and those hands pulled him out of the car.

"Here we are,"

that amazing voice said to him.

Hands steered him along again, and Matt went with them. His senses were almost completely fogged by now, and the owner of that voice could have been steering him off the edge of a high building for all he cared… Some stairs, which he found very hard to negotiate, then a door opened.. The hands urged him across one space and into another. Then they stopped him.

He was turned, then…then…a mouth closed over his! He was being kissed! Matt moaned a little, rather puzzled but liking the feel of another mouth on his. This was nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sunlight stabbed into his eyes, making Matt groan and throw up a hand to shield his eyes. What the hell? His head hurt so bad it felt like a group of hybrids were inside of his skull, clanging around in there with pickaxes and jack hammers. He clutched at it with nerveless fingers, moaning in agony.

What had happened? Where was he? His almost closed eyes took in a bedroom, a bedroom that he didn't recognize. He felt a chill of horror. Had he…he must have. He'd gone somewhere last night with a perfect stranger! Anything could have happened to him!

When he managed to sit upright, the pain that flared throughout his whole body made him realize that something HAD happened! He'd had sex with said complete stranger, and judging by the shallow bites all over his body a vampire at that!

Oh, dear God! Matt scrambled out of the bed, only to end up almost falling on his face as his legs gave way under him. His stomach churned, and he staggered toward the door he hoped led to the bathroom. It did, and he fell to his knees and vomited profusely into the bowl. His shoulders heaved as he lost everything he'd eaten and drank for the last three days. He moaned again, wanting nothing more than to die right here and now.

Experiencing a hangover for the first time, Matt didn't understand now why anybody drank alcohol! Ever! Not only did he feel like he'd been trampled by a herd of wild buffalo, he'd had sex with a total stranger.

He whimpered and pushed himself to his feet, staggering out into the bedroom to find his clothing. It was scattered around the floor, and he blushed darkly as he bent over to retrieve it piece-by-piece. Groaning at the pain in his body, he slowly pulled on his clothes. He carefully stuck his head out of the bedroom door, seeing a somewhat messy living room/kitchen beyond it. There was no sign of anybody else in the apartment, for which he was utterly grateful. Matt limped toward the front door, holding his stomach where the bites were more prominent and half-closing his swollen eyes.

Reaching the door, he struggled with the handle. It took him what seemed like forever to get it open. A briskly chill spring wind hit him in the face, making him moan again. He'd much rather have gone back to bed, but he couldn't stay here!

Shivering he tried to negotiate the small set of stairs leading downward. His hand gripped the railing tightly so he didn't fall on his head. He finally reached the sidewalk, and staggered away down it. He needed to find a pay phone or something. Wait a minute! Did he still have his wallet? Frantically he checked his pocket, and was utterly relieved when he found that he still did. Clutching it in his hand, he moved onward in his search for somewhere where he could call either Roger or a cab company. But this seemed to be a neighborhood of apartment buildings and small houses only, and he wanted to groan in pain and despair. He was so cold, so achy, so miserable…

A laughing voice spoke to him from nearby.

"Hey, are you all right?"

it asked. He halted and turned very, very slowly to look at the speaker. A pretty girl with long hair pulled back in a ponytail and a blue coat was standing there looking at him with an expression of concern on her face.

"No, Please, c-can you t-tell me where I-I can f-find a payphone?"

he begged through chattering teeth.

"You're freezing! Come inside and I'll let you use my cell,"

the girl said worriedly, indicating the apartment building just behind him. He blinked.

"Y-You shouldn't d-do that. I m-might be a…s-serial killer or s-something."

She laughed.

"A serial killer staggering around in the cold with no coat on? Besides, why would a serial killer warn me not to let him inside? Come on; before you freeze into a popsicle."

She urged him along, and Matt was too cold and miserable to object anymore. He watched as she pulled a tiny silver bud closer to her lips and told her mother she'd call back later before she unlocked the front door and led Matt inside.

The girl's apartment was mercifully warm.

"who knew Arizona could get cold?"

Matt mumbled as he sighed in bliss as she gently urged him into a chair and handed him her cell phone.

"I'll make us some coffee,"

she told him, bustling away into her tiny kitchen.

Matt sighed and called Roger's cell. It rang about a dozen times, but he just let it do so. Rog was probably hung over too; it would take him a bit to get moving. But Matt felt that it was his friend's fault that he was in this situation, as he would never have gone with a strange man last night if he hadn't been smashed. Finally an irritable voice roared:

"What?!"

"Rog, this is Matt"

"MATT?! Dude, where the hell did you go?!"

Roger yelled, making his head throb.

"It doesn't matter now. Could you please just come and pick me up? I'm at…"

he hesitated and looked at the girl, who was now carrying two cups of coffee over to the table. She gave him her address. He repeated it into the phone. Roger agreed to come and pick him up once he got dressed. Matt hung up the phone gratefully and handed it to the girl, who smiled at him.

"Are you feeling a bit better?"

she asked. He was. The sullen pounding was now a gentle throbbing, and the coffee was helping to drive some of the drags of the alcohol out of his system.

The girl, who said that her name was Bella, also made him some dry English muffins to nibble on. Matt was slowly but surely coming back to himself – and was more horrified than ever about what had happened last night. He vowed to never drink alcohol again, not as long as he lived.

He explained to the curious Bella that he'd gotten drunk last night and had left the club he was at with a total stranger for a one-night stand – although he left out the part about the stranger being a vampire. He also told her about waking up this morning in a strange place and realizing what he'd done. She looked sympathetic.

"Getting drunk isn't always smart,"

she noted.

"You can say that again. No more alcohol for me,"

he said grimly. They talked for while until there was a knock at the door. Bella went to open it, revealing a worried-looking Roger standing there.

"Are you seriously all right, Dude? I'm sorry about getting you drunk, I had no idea you'd get that sloshed. One second you were by the bar, the next you were just gone! I was seriously worried, and I was going to call the police and report you missing as soon as I could. They told me last night that I had to wait 24 hours, which is completely bogus. I knew you wouldn't have left by yourself. What the hell happened?"

Matt felt better knowing that his friend hadn't deliberately gotten him drunk and then callously deserted him. He repeated his story again, still leaving out the part about the species of his one-night stand. That was for his own ears only. Roger looked relieved.

"I'm just glad that you weren't kidnapped or something. So you got some, huh?"

The pleased expression on his face over this fact made Matt roll his eyes. Bella snorted audibly. Roger turned to her.

"Thanks for helping my friend, I'm Roger Stranton, by the way."

"Bella Swan. I was glad to help him,"

she said, smiling. Matt could see that Roger was much taken by the girl's smile. He couldn't seem to stop staring at her. And she was definitely returning the interest. He sighed, rubbing at his aching head.

"Can I just go home?"

he asked plaintatively. Roger roused himself from his stupor.

"Sure, Do you go to the university?"

he asked Bella hopefully. She nodded. Roger looked pleased.

"I hope I see you around, then,"

"I'd like that,"

she replied simply.

"Take care of yourself, Matt. Staying in the sunlight is a good idea"

she added with a mischievous little smile patting his arm.

"Yes, and thank you for everything,"

he told her gratefully, missing the sunlight comment completely.

"It was no problem. See you,"

she waved as they started out the door toward Roger's car.

"What an awesome, hot chick!"

Roger yelped. Then he paused and added:

"Dude, why are you limping?"

Matt gritted his teeth together.

"Just get in the car and drive,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ten Years Later 

Matthew Donovan, Head Loan Officer at a branch of the First National Savings and Loan bank, was bent over his paperwork industriously. If you'd ask him ten years ago what his 10 year plan was, he'd answer "live long enough and then open a bar". However his plans were thwarted by a strange one night stand that drove him away from bars and grills and rooted him in the Mojave desert and Las Vegas.

It was a typical day at the bank, and he was pretty busy. His secretary had just confirmed his next appointment, with a woman named Jackie West. Mrs. West apparently wanted to secure a small loan to expand her business, a popular music shop. While there were some problems with her past credit, Matt was still thinking of granting the loan request. His instincts, which seldom led him wrong, were saying that this would be a good move for the bank.

He paused to take a drink from the coffee mug on his desk. It was a personalized mug that read: 'I may be hot, but that doesn't mean I'm vampire meat' The mug had been a gag gift from Roger to him one Christmas after he'd come out to his friend.

Actually, Roger had thrown his head backwards and break to crazy laughter before revealing he had met vampires before in LA. The third musketeer, as Roger kept calling Bella after she rejected him, had met, got bitten and lived to tell the tale by a third kind of vampire as well.

"You're just not that special"

She had saucered to him after he had unwrapped the mug. His eyes strayed to the photos in the frame on his desk. Several of them were of Roger and his wife Angela, Bella's roommate and of course of Jackie herself. There were a few of Evan, Roger and Angela's first child and he even had an ultrasound picture of their second child, due in six months.

Matt was happy for them. He wasn't so happy for himself, because his love life was nothing to write home about. His few girlfriends had all been lackluster, at best. He just didn't know what he was doing wrong.

He had a good job, a nice house, a cat to keep him company but nobody to curl up with in front of a roaring fire or cuddle with in bed at night. While he recognized how well off he was compared to others, he really wished that he could meet someone special.

"Mr. Donovan? Your next appointment is here,"

his secretary said from the doorway.

"Thank you, Grace, please show her in,"

"Come right in, Mrs. West"

he heard Grace's voice say.

"Thanks,"

an oddly familiar voice replied. Matt wondered where he'd heard it before as he glanced up.

"Hello, Mrs. West, I'm Matthew Donovan. Won't you sit down…?"

he began politely, then his eyes widened when he saw the startlingly beautiful woman standing in his doorway. Long black hair was pulled back behind a fine-boned face that looked like it belonged on a painting.

But his reaction to Mrs West was nothing compared to the other woman's reaction to the sight of HIM. The woman's coal black eyes widened, and her mouth fell open.

"It's you! Oh my God, I can't believe it!"

she cried in disbelief. Matt blinked in puzzlement.

"I beg your pardon?"

he said, as Jackie West just stood there with her mouth hanging open. The woman finally pulled herself together enough to reply.

"You don't... remember me?"

she asked cautiously. Matt frowned.

"Should I?"

Jackie West ran a hand over her hair.

"Wow. Umm…that does explain a lot I guess…"

he paused, and then met Matt's eyes straight on.

"I took you home after I met you in a bar a little over ten years ago. We had sex, then when I went out to get us some breakfast the next morning you disappeared. I never saw you again."

Shock rippled through Matt. Dear God! He was face-to-face with that one-night stand from so long ago! He gulped.

"I see,"

Jackie frowned a bit.

"You really don't remember me?"

she said incredulously. Matt shook his head.

"I was drunk that night, really, really drunk. I don't remember much about that night after my third drink, to tell you the truth. All I do remember was waking up in a strange apartment the next morning with a massive hangover and the knowledge that I'd been... with someone. There was no one around, so I threw up in the toilet and ran like hell"

Jackie's dark eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea how drunk you were. I just thought you were really cute and you seemed pretty into it"

Jackie's voice was both apologetic and faintly amused at the same time. Matt felt rather bad. Until he remembered exactly what had happened that night. The bites all over his body had taken the best part of the rest of the term to heal. Hell he didn't even know what kind of vampire the woman was!

Matt's eyes traveled all over Mrs. West examining her quickly. There was only a faint ray of sunlight coming in from his window but it didn't touch the woman. She wasn't shying away from it though like Roger said his vampire nanny used to do. She wasn't wearing any kind of jewelry so he didn't think she was the Mystic Falls kind of vampire he was so familiar with.

"You came here today to talk about the loan you wanted for your business."

Matt's tone became cold and professional then, unwilling to let her keep talking about the past. Jackie West frowned but conceded and sat on a chair across from his crossing her long legs.

"Yeah. I just had no idea I'd know the loan officer. God. Your last name is Donovan, huh? I never got it that night."

She smiled. Matt felt uncomfortable but tried to steer them back to the loan. This whole situation had thrown him off.

"You applied for a small business loan to expand your bar"

"Yes, that's right. I'm doing so well I want to add a little more private area. I've gotten lets of requests for that, I just need a little bit of money to do the remodel and buy the necessary equipment."

"I've looked over your application and done some checking into your credit history, and I decided to approve the loan, Mrs. West,"

he said as calmly as he could.

"Oh, cool. Look, this is just weird. Maybe you can pretend that this is just a normal situation, but I can't. I've never been able to forget you, not since that night. Would you like to go out with me sometimes this week?"

Matt's head jerked up, and he saw that Jackie had a serious expression on her handsome face. The dark eyes were locked on his and he clamped his lips close so he wouldn't give and say 'Yes'. His whole body wanted so agree so badly.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea…"

he said through clamped lips

"Why not?"

Jackie asked impatiently.

"We could finally get to know each other for real,"

She added calming down and smiling an alluring smile his way. Matt's fingers tightened around his pen.

"Look, Mrs. West"

"Call me Jackie,"

He sighed.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, either. We had a one-night stand ten years ago and experience has taught me I was lucky to see the sun the next day. So.."

he reached to open his right desk drawer. He retrieved a present given to him by Jeremy before his untimely death. Raising his eyes to meet the coal black ones of Jackie West he spoke calmly putting the object on his desk.

"Are you going to leave me alone or will we have to see what the papers write tomorrow about your automatic ignition in my office?"

Jackie's eyes widened as her breathing stopped.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

He pushed the papers to Jackie and a pen.

"Sign this and leave"

Jackie hesitated only for a moment. Then she nodded.

"All right."

"Great"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When the vampiress left Matt's office an hour later, Matt just sat in his chair feeling a little numb. Lazily he raised one hand to his neck to take his own pulse.

Good, it was still there.

"And I thought Elena's life was weird"

Turning his chair to face the window he suddenly wondered how Elena was. He had made sure to not keep in touch with anyone from Mystic Falls after graduation and he hadn't looked back. Yet, he had been involved with vampires again and for the first time he asked himself if cutting all contact was a mistake. Lord knows how useful the wolfed up flame thrower Jeremy had come up with during his hunter days.

He set his hands to neatly filing Jackie's paperwork for the approved loan, to give himself time to think. This often worked, but not this time. He just felt baffled and unsure. Finally he sighed a little and stood up.

Throwing a glance on his watch he saw that Roger would still be at work so he made a bee line for the door grabbing his light jacket from the back of the door.

"I'm taking a break"

He called at Grace as he jogged down the corridor of the bank and then the street. He only stopped when he reached the park and the coffee shop that was full of teens. He ignored the line and went in a side door.

"Cover her"

He called to the teenage employee as he grabbed Bella's hand who was behind the counter and had barely handed a strawberry ice cream to an elderly woman with an infant and twirled her backwards.

"Whaa?"

Bella exclaimed as she found herself being sat on the counter with a frantic Matt in front of her.

"I need to tell you about something that just happened to me,"

He began.

"Sure, it's not like I'm swarmed with customers"

Bella snarled quietly. Her shop was moderately busy but she always made time for her friends.

"Well. You remember how we all first met? When you found me wandering in the streets freezing?"

"Yes, of course. You looked like a pitiful puppy. One I'm glad I took in, too, since it meant that my weeping and moaning BFF found the love of her life and stopped bitching about us going home to Forks"

She teased. Matt grinned. This was why he really liked her. She adored poking fun which kept him on his toes.

"Anyway, I told you about what happened. How I'd had a one-night stand with some vampire chick I couldn't even remember. Right?"

"Sure. Why?"

"She just walked not my office about an hour ago."

Astonished Bella's mouth fell slightly open.

"What?! The same girl?! But how do you know it's her?"

Andy sighed.

"Because he remembered me, even though I couldn't remember her. Apparently she's never forgotten me even after all this time."

"Wow. You're that good of a lay even when drunk?"

Matt mock glared at her and pinched her thigh.

"Hey! So what's she like? You're obviously still alive so..."

"Hot,"

Matt said succinctly.

"Oh, really? Details, give me details"

She urged. So he told her all about his meeting with Jackie West. She listened and commented occasionally, and when he was done she sighed.

"Some vampire woman who picked you up at a bar and let you live, found you ten years later by accident and you threatened said vampire that we have no clue if she's alone or with little helpers and yet gave her a loan. That is either the most romantic thing ever or the stupidest"

"Yep"

He said simply.

"Please tell me your hunter pal left you his magic ring in his will because I'm not willing to bury you"

"Let's hope she won't be back then"

"Did you tell Angela and Roger?"

Bella asked him. Matt's eyes widened

"Are you insane? Those two have more to lose than me"

Bella unwrapped her legs from around his waist. The move had been so natural; neither had paid any attention as to how they had become entangled.

"Be careful?"

"Promise"

"Good, now shoo"

She pushed him lightly away

"Why?"

Matt frowned

"You put me to sit on the ice machine. My butt froze"

Matt began laughing as Bella hopped, and tripped slightly, off the counter and turned to the toaster.

"Are you busy or will you have some lunch now?"

Matt went on the other side of the counter and sat on a stool to wait for his usual toast 'n' eggs lunch. He felt bemused and rather dazed, as though he were in some strange dream that he was going to wake up from presently. He pinched his wrist, then yelped and rubbed at the spot with his hand.

Well, he was awake. It was really true. The last vampire he'd ever slept with had come back into his life, and yet what he kept thinking was how nice he felt with a pair of thighs around his waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bella felt incredibly nervous as she sat at the table and looked at the guy across from her. Matt Donovan was even more gorgeous this evening, since he'd dressed up for their weekly out-in-the-town date. She had felt sorry for him the day they first met but as they kept seeing each other around campus and later on were thrown together as Angela and Roger began dating, she had developed a crush on the blond athlete.

He reminded her a bit of Mike Newton or how Mike would be after a few heartaches. She had never told him about her feelings though as she was sure he didn't reciprocate them and it would put their buddies in an awkward place. Anyway, she was sure she'd get over it with time.

Ten years and 2 relationships later though the butterflies in her stomach were ready to burst as she pretended to not feel threatened by the sudden appearance of his vampire bedmate.

"It's always a vampire"

She snarked quietly to herself as she raised her martini to her lips. On her right sat Angela who regarded her friend quietly with one hand resting on her baby bump.

"Everything okay?"

She asked sensibly her friend. Bella smiled and nodded at the concern in Angela's eyes and nodded.

"Everything's okay"

"Penny for your thoughts,"

Roger remarked, looking at Matt. The blond man choked on the sip of water in surprise, and then turned a dark pink as he struggled to breathe and also to think of something to say as an answer since he didn't want to tell his best friend what he was really thinking.

"Err…I was just thinking that this is a nice place"

Roger smiled and shared a quick look with his wife.

"We come here every week Mattie"

"I hate being called Mattie"

Matt remarked but Roger only smirked wider

"I know"

He replied sardonically. Both Bella and Angela laughed making matt turn an even deeper shade of red.

"It's nice not to be the only one blushing for once"

Bella teased. Matt mock glared at her and lightly kicked her under the table.

"Hey, wrong person"

Angela yelped as Matt had kicked her. Bella, unable to help herself, tossed her head back and laughed louder. Matt's eyes traveled up and down the long neck before resting on the small star resting right below the hollow point of her neck. He had given her that pendant as a birthday present once and wondered how it'd feel against his lips as he kissed her.

He took in a sudden breath. What was wrong with him? Sure Bella was cute in a girl-next-door kind of way but this was crazy. he had never seen her as anything but a friend!

Matt rubbed at his jaw thoughtfully his eyes resting on her lips as she shared stories about Angela's love for photography in high school to roger. Rog had heard those stories before, but it always earned him brownie points with his wife to know some more intimate details, like the time Angela had taken a picture of their high school principal in graduation and only later found out that she had unknowingly shot proof of his affair with one of the teachers.

"Hey, I burned those pictures and the negatives. Mr Caplan was a good guy"

"He just liked to get blown on official ceremonies"

Bella finished Angela's words making the bespectacled pregnant woman frown at her friend.

"Did he offer you a ride on the monster truck as payment?"

Roger asked excitedly. Matt's eyes unglued themselves from Bella as the latter choked on a sip of her red drink and stared at roger.

"You're so sleeping in the doghouse man"

Matt remarked.

"We don't have a dog"

Roger poked fun

"No, but you do have a welcome mat. I bought it for you"

Bella grinned as Angela nodded thoughtfully. Roger extended one hand, grabbed Bella's and pulled her up and quickly sat at the vacant chair next to his wife.

"Ignore them baby. You won't put me to sleep on the welcoming mat"

Angela pursed her lips

"Well, I won't do that. But you will handle all diaper changes for Evan for at least a week"

She decided. Matt who still had an arm around Bella's shoulders to steady her as she landed awkwardly next to him grinned.

"I would have picked the welcoming mat pal"

"Yeah, my godson is a poop machine"

Bella finished grinning as well. Roger pouted but no one paid him any attention

"I'm never making smart comments again after drinking"

"Take my example. Stick to water"

Matt winked and raised his sparkling water in a toast. Angela smiled in victory and raised her own sparkling water glass to clink with matt's.

Soon their dinner arrived and the four were quiet as they chewed.

"You look lost in space. is everything alright?"

Bella asked matt quietly.

"Yeah. Just wondering how long dinner will last with those two so horny"

his blue eyes gleamed with a wicked light and Bella felt her breath catch in her throat, Angela was in her fourth month and she truly did look like she was going to ravage roger right there and then.

"If they make a beeline for the bathroom, I suggest leaving them here"

She replied in what she hoped was a casual enough tone. Sitting so close to matt, she could smell a faint trace of his cologne. if she wasn't mistaken it was the Diamonds by Armani she had gotten for him last year.

Matt smiled at her in agreement and put a bite of his smoked lamb in his mouth. This month Angela's cravings were Irish and the whiskey sauce of Bella's dinner glistened at her lips making them utterly kissable.

Angela snorted in her chicken. Roger caught her eye and resisted the urge to snort at their friends that were casually eating while attempting to look like they weren't checking each other out. This was ridiculous!

"Here's to college"

He raised his glass i a toast when he was about to lose control and laugh. Angela raised her own glass throwing a dirty look at her husband

"And to our dreams"

"You're the only one that actually chased them Angie"

Bella chuckled as she took a sip of her drink. It was true; Angela had chased her photography dreams and now was a successful photographer that could easily afford to cut down her own hours thanks to the new arrival in her life.

"Hey!"

Roger said indignantly

"You chased them too buddy"

Matt placated his friend. It was only thanks to a blown out knee in a rough game that Roger had given up his career as a football player and had taken a job at a high school football coach instead.

"The cafe is going pretty well too"

Angela told Bella who nodded.

"It is. I think I'm actually making profit now"

She laughed. Opening a cafe wasn't one of her options but she had somewhat inherited it. She had begun working there whilst in college and went the old owner chose to move to California he offered to sell it to Bella for an extremely low price.

"But none of us chose a much different career than Blondie"

Bella smiled at Matt who pouted at the comment before nodding. He had found himself working in the college accounting department by a typo mistake in his work-study program and since he was out of the high school mentality he realized he actually liked numbers.

"To the universe for making sure we stick together after all these years"

Matt proposed to all of them but his blue eyes were set on Bella's dark brown ones.

"I never knew you were such a sap"

Angela replied seeing Bella's shocked expression. She knew her friend would bolt if she was under the spotlight for one more minute.

Matt thoroughly enjoyed their dinner after that. Bella had blushed a lot every time the two flirted without actually flirting but otherwise they talked easily together about a wide variety of subjects.

He was feeling relaxed by the time dessert came. Angela had a rich-looking brownie with ice cream, all smothered in fudge and chocolate bits and banned roger from even touching it.

"Are you actually going to eat that?"

He asked incredulously. Angela was rubbing her hands together in glee.

"Yeah, I am. The baby wants chocolate"

"That's the universal excuse for a woman eating as much as she wants"

Bella explained and smiled at the waiter as he deposited a perfect triangle slice of strawberry cheesecake in front of her.

"Thank you"

Matt's insides tightened as the waiter faltered at being spoken to by the beautiful woman next to him. Without realizing it he put a possessive arm at the back of Bella's chair and glared at the waiter as the man in black handed him his own desert. Roger was too full for dessert so he accepted his coffee graciously

Bella missed the exchange completely as she, like Angela, took bites of their deserts and licked their lips simultaneously and then offered a spoonful to each other

"They try each other's but won't let us"

Roger mused. Matt was about to reply that they did that all the time, but then he got distracted when Bella licked at her lip delicately to get a trace of hot fudge, and he felt his groin tighten traitorously.

His fingers spasmed around his fork, and he looked down at his own plate with the creamy crepes before Bella could look up and see the lust burning in his eyes. All he wanted was for Bella to lick HIM just liked she'd just done that little drip of hot fudge.

"I'll give you a bite of mine if it makes you shut up"

Bella replied simply. Matt glared at his best friend at the mere suggestion that he touched the same spoon Bella's lips touched. Matt frowned at the millionth surge of jealousy inside him.

What was happening to him?

A while later as the four left the restaurant talking casually until they reached Roger's SUV, which was parked next to his truck. It was the same one Rebekah had given him so many years ago and keeping it felt like he had kept a part of Mystic with him.

Almost wordlessly he opened the silver blue passenger door for Bella who made sure Angela was comfortably in the suv before getting in.

"Tonight was fun"

Matt commented as Bella leaned forward to set the radio to an oldies station they both liked.

"Yeah it was. With your sudden comeback the other day, I was afraid we'd have to cancel tonight"

She said simply. Matt shook his head

"Nah, she took my advice and hasn't bothered me since"

"Good"

Bella brightened up immediately. The rest of the drive was quiet save for the radio. Sooner than he'd liked, he pulled up in front of Bella's disappointed to have arrived at their destination. He turned to his companion, his eyes searching Bella's intently.

"Pick you up tomorrow for lunch?"

Andy smiled.

"Sure. See you tomorrow"

Matt watched as she got out of the truck and made her way to her front door balancing precariously on the silver dance sandals. Before she entered the house she waved and he waved back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Matt looked up from his paperwork when there was a knock at the door frame of his office. His stomach immediately started up a butterfly fluttering when he saw Bella standing there smiling at him.

"Hey, Matt. It's noon. You promised to eat lunch with me today, remember?"

Surprised, he glanced at his clock. It was, indeed, noon.

"Yes,"

He said distractedly, running a hand through his hair as he pushed his chair back.

"I got busy and didn't notice what time it was. Just let me close up here and get my jacket"

"That's cool,"

Bella replied by her side was a rather large basket.

"Did you cook?"

Matt asked hopefully. Bella smiled in a slightly patronizing way

"I ate your cooking once and spend the rest of the weekend praying to the porcelain goddess Mattie. I think it's safer if I do the cooking"

"Err... I was a busboy and then a server. Never a cook"

"Wonder why"

Bella teased. Matt grinned grabbing the teal blue light jacket and guiding her out.

"You'll never hear me complaining"

"Where are we going?"

Bella asked him once they were both sitting in his truck. Instead of replying he gave Bella a stern look when she didn't buckle her own ancient seat belt. Bella laughed at his chiding look.

"I drove a truck for the best part of my teen years. If we get into an accident the seatbelt is going to be a problem instead of solution"

She told him simply. Privately Matt agreed but the driver's ed he had to take under Liz's stern look had engraved the security of the seatbelt to his brain.

"You are a strange person,"

He mouthed, making Bella's grin widen. She winked at Matt, who pretended to roll his eyes. But the truth was, he was enjoying himself more than he had in years. When he pulled in front of a red building Bella's eyes widened.

"We're here"

"You brought me to high school?"

Bella exclaimed with an amused smile. Matt jumped from the truck and grabbed a large box from the tail knowing that Bella would glower if he opened her door again.

"My senior year had a rule. It began with a bang"

"A bang?"

Bella questioned as Matt put his free arm on the small of her back and guided her inside the empty school

"It was called 'senior prank day' and all seniors broke into the school the day before and set pranks for each other or the teachers"

"We're here to pull a prank on Roger, aren't we?"

Bella asked with a slightly resigned tone but her dark eyes were sparkling.

"Exactly"

Matt chuckled as he opened the door and led Bella down a hallway. He stopped at a door on the right hand side. The office that greeted them took Bella back years ago to similar rooms and for a moment she thought she'd get hives

"I always hated gym"

"Because you can't walk a straight line without falling?"

He teased. his reply was a swift pain on his little left toe where Bella's metallic blue ballet flats stepped on

"Ouch!"

He exclaimed while Bella smiled at him and moved inside the room to look through what seemed like a glass door. From there she could see the large gym quite easily.

"What do we do?"

She asked eagerly

"Hang these"

Jeremy lifted the cover of the box he was carrying. Inside it was filled to the brim with fake snakes and other reptiles. Bella knew Roger was deathly afraid or anything that shed its skin frequently.

"On our way back we should get life insurances"

She commented before picking a black snake to hide in one of the drawers so that it would jump out the moment the drawer was opened.

Before ten minutes had passed the place was covered in spiders, snakes and other family members so that they would all jump out but none could be spotted beforehand.

Matt passed through the glass door to the gym and then sideways to the large pool. Immediately he felt as if he had stepped in a time. The large pool with the randomly thrown in life savers reminded him of an impulsive dive he had taken during his own senior prank night.

"Matt?"

Bella asked softly putting one hand on his shoulder. That brought him out of his reverie.

"I tried to kill myself once. I tied weights from the gym to my ankles and dove in the pool"

"Why?"

"A friend of mine had been saved by a witch when he got shot and died. He could see ghosts afterwards"

"Did you want to see ghosts too?"

"My sister. I wanted to see Vicki again"

"Did you?"

"Yeah. She told me I was a moron"

Matt snorted through his moist eyes. Unthinkingly Bella put her arms around him.

"I'm sure she was happy to see you. It was just too soon"

She told him softly. Matt turned his head to find himself face-to-face with Bella. A fond smile was lifting those sensual lips.

"You're right"

He said quietly, his voice breathless.

"So, now what Mr. Prankster?"

Instead of replying Matt claimed her lips in a deep, sensual kiss. Bella forgot all about what they had been talking about as Matt's lips moved over hers. A whimper escaped her lips as a tongue slid inside and claimed hers. Her body was being pressed to Bella's and her head was in a whirl as the kiss went on and on. Her arms came up to close over Matt's shoulders, and she hung on for dear life as their mouths mated and merged hotly together for what seemed like an eternity. Unthinkly she took a few steps back until there was no more floor and the two found themselves submerged in the clear waters.

"Hi"

Bella gasped as she breathed air again.

"Hi"

Matt replied not taking his arms from their place on her waist. Bella bit her bottom lip before she leaned forward to taste his again. They lost all track of time again

The sound of discreet throat clearing made them both come back to reality. Matt lifted his head ready to throw a disapproving look at whoever was that interrupted them. Bella blushed and hid her face at the crook of his neck.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the school is not open yet"

The elderly caretaker told them with his grey eyes twinkling with humor.

"We'll be right out"

Matt replied feeling his own face burn and watched the man walk away choosing to walk through the gym doors and not Roger's office.

"My school didn't have a caretaker"

He exclaimed with a manic giggle.

"Neither did mine"

Bella laughed and looked at his eyes. Casually Matt lifted Bella to sit by the pool's edge and climbed out himself but not before a third kiss.

"Come on. Let's eat and dry up a bit"

"Good idea"

Bella rasped as the events of the past fifteen minutes caught up with her. Whenever he got around Matt she seemed to lose her mind more than a little. But she was beginning to think that this wasn't a bad thing at all.

Sitting on the healthy green glass Matt took the last bite of his juicy, delicious roast beef sandwich. He almost moaned in appreciation of the taste. He heard a chuckle next to him, and glanced over Bella who was eating a grilled cheese salad.

"It's good, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Very good. That's why we have you do the cooking"

He joked as Bella nodded

"And don't you forget that mister"

Bella warned

"Oh I won't"

Matt assured her, patting her on the leg. Her flesh seemed to tingle from that touch, even through her jeans. The large clock on the school rang one.

"Don't you have to be back to work by one o'clock?"

She asked. Matt's eyes widened and he jumped up as the two threw everything they held in the open basked before dashing to the truck.

"Come on babe"

Matt called as they jumped into the vehicle. Matt crossed town within minutes and placed a kiss on Bella's lips hurriedly.

"See you tonight"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What happened?"

Angela asked sharply when Bella ignored work and strolled into the magazine instead.

"He kissed me. Twice. And then we fell into the pool. And he kissed me again"

Bella said slightly detached. Angela resisted the urge to squeal, barely.

"This needs coffee"

"Got anything stronger?"

Bella asked her friend. Angela rubbed her bump.

"Melon liquor"

Bella winced

"I'll take the coffee"

Grinning Angela poured them coffee and grabbed two cherry jellies.

"Spill"

Bella grinned right back.

"So you finally did it. Ang owes me baby naming rights"

Roger caroled through the phone. He was at home, painting the nursery when Matt had called him shouting

"I did it, I did it"

"Baby naming rights?"

"Yep. If you manned up today I'd get to name the baby"

"You're insane"

"After last night I should have retracted"

Angela moaned.

"He's a stickler for siblings having the same initial. How many horrible names starting with 'E' can be?"

Bella joked.

"What do you mean after last night?"

Matt inquired. Roger stared at the phone

"You acted like a horny, over possessive bull last night while she kept looking at you"

"She did?"

"He did?"

"You two are hopeless"

Angela shook her head amused

Matt was unable to work all afternoon. he felt content with life. He'd always been fairly happy in every area except one and now he might be fulfilled in his love life too. And all because of a drunken one-night stand he'd had ten years ago with a vampire!

Life was strange sometimes. But really great sometimes, too.

it was the two most romantic months Bella had lived. She and Matt had spent almost every waking minute together doing all sorts of things from taking walks and steal time to get lunch together to going dancing and attend all of the games Roger's students played.

Bella still couldn't get into the hype of sports but with Matt explaining what each player did, she found a sliver of interest in it. They still hadn't slept together but neither cared because they had so many things in common outside the bedroom.

Matt picked up his phone when it rang pulling him from his Bella thoughts.

"Hello? Matthew Donovan speaking."

"Hello, Matthew Donovan, How are you today?"

Bella's voice purred. Matt's lips lifted in a smile.

"Hi, baby. I'm fine."

"Can you come over for trick or treating tonight? I promise I'll cook for you"

"Of course,"

Matt replied at once. He would be going by her place anyway but knowing food was going to be included was always nice

"As long as you don't cook me"

"I'm sexy but I'm not Hannibal"

"Hannibal isn't sexy. he's a dirt old man"

Bella laughed

"Have you seen Mads Mikkelsen lately?"

His girlfriend retorted making him roll his eyes. Ever since Angela had been confined to bed rest due to a dangerous blood flow the two women had made a date to get together every Thursday and watch Hannibal. Neither cared much for the cannibalism of the lead man but as Angela said

"I wouldn't mind eating human if I were in the same room as Mads"

an evil little smirk appeared on his lips as he told Bella he'd be at her place right after work. if Bella swan wanted Hannibal, she'd get Hannibal.

Matt was nervous as he rang the doorbell of Bella's house. The small porch was littered with orange pumpkins in various sizes and her porch light was off. She was done with handing out candy. Pulling his mask on he called

"Trick or treat"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Trick"

She said once her laugher had subsided. making a show Matt lifted her in his arms and put his face on her stomach making eating noises making her laugh as the metallic mask on his mouth tickled her

"Come on in Mr. Lecter"

Bella invited him smoothing her blue dress once he was done mock eating her.

"Do you like my costume?"

He asked her leaning against the closed front door. Bella nodded appreciate as her eyes took the three piece suit in, the 'H' cufflinks, the dinner hand towel sticking in his breast pocket and of course the famous Hannibal Lecter metallic mask on his mouth.

"Oh how much I like it"

She trailed. Meanwhile Matt surveyed her and he had to admit, he never thought fairytales could be so sexy without ever trying

"I'm never reading fairytales to Evan without a hardon again Miss Snow White"

He told her taking the mask off and pulling her close for a kiss. The silky fabric of her dress moved smoothly on his own making their bodies intertwine as one.

"Dinner's ready"

Bella rasped as they broke for air. Matt would prefer going straight to dessert but this would feel like a glorified booty call then and he didn't want that. he nodded mutely and looked around at Bella's house as she walked away trying to calm himself.

The house was not big but it wasn't small either. it had large windows allowing as much of sunlight as possible inside, a polished wooden floor covered with large rugs in dark but pleasant reds and blues. The walls were painted also in light colors and had just enough shade diversion that they could look perfectly light under the morning sun and wonderfully dark and homely at night. Instead of paintings the walls were covered with photos and patchwork designs that Matt knew were made by Bella's mother.

His nose caught the scent of glazed meat, his favorite and it allowed it to guide him to the kitchen reminding Bella of Pepe Le Phew and the scent of cats guiding him away.

"Hungry?"

"Famished"

They ate in silence allowing the scented candles to stir the hunger in them as the food calmed down the other kind of hunger. No sooner than Bella putting down her sparkling cider she found herself lifted in the air again as Matt strode purposely to her bedroom in the back of the house.

The overhead light was off, but it didn't Matter. Candles set in glass globes were burning softly on almost every available surface. Some of them were scented, and the wonderful odor of vanilla mixed delightfully with the scent of flowers. That was because bouquets of flowers in glass vases had also been arranged around the room here and there. The big wooden bed had been made up with silky sheets and an equally silky comforter. A single long-stemmed red rose was laid across the pillows on the bed.

Jake whispered to Matt's ear as he stood there in shock, trying to take it all in.

"Too much?"

Matt tore his eyes from the room and looked down at the figure in his arms.

"No, not one bit"

Then he didn't say anything else, because he was so busy kissing Andy for all that he was worth.

Bella felt speechless again and completely out of it as her back made contact with the bed as Matt pulled away an bit and laid on her. The blue eyes, normally so light, were now dark with desire that fueled her own. She lifted a hand to run his fingertip over his kiss-swollen bottom lip.

"I want to make love to you. Can I?"

Matt asked, his voice lower than a murmur. Bella nodded silently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

What felt like a minute later but in reality was almost a month came to a crushing halt with the ring of a telephone in the dead of night. Instantly alert, because phones ringing when not even Santa is awake are rarely a good thing, mat grabbed the phone by the bed immediately paying no attention to the fact that he wasn't in his own house

"It's time!"

Roger called from the other end of the line.

"It's too soon"

Bella exclaimed as she too had woken up and Roger's shouts were very audible.

"I'm scared"

Roger said with a whimper in his voice. Bella jumped from the bed and began pulling clothes on paying attention as to what she was wearing.

"Rog, take Ang to the hospital. Bella and I are on the way alright? Everything's gonna be alright"

"The.."

"We'll do it. Be with your wife man"

Matt hang up after calming his friend down. Bella's wide, fearful eyes met his own.

"get dressed, start the truck. I'll call the pastor and Angela's brothers"

Bella said feeling that if she didn't do anything she'd scream. Almost on autopilot Matt was dressed and the two were speeding well above the speed limits. When they were stopped by a patrolman all the officer had to do was look at Bella's wide eyes to let them pass with no note

"my sister's giving birth. the baby isn't due for two more months"

Matt would comment on her lie about Angela being her sister if he wasn't equally freaked out himself. the moment he parked the truck illegally on two parking spots and ran inside the hospital to find Roger, Bella had finally managed to wake up Angela's parents in forks.

"Sorry to disturb you pastor but it's time. The baby's here"

She panted

"But it's too soon"

Angela's father stammered scared.

"I know. Start praying padre"

Bella snapped the phone closed and hogged inside the hospital as well locating immediately Matt and the giant, commonly known as Roger.

"How is she?"

She asked. As Roger opened his mouth to reply a loud scream was heard from one of the rooms in the maternity ward.

"Yeah"

Matt replied.

"Bells why don't you go inside with Ang and I'll hold the fort"

Matt proposed throwing one look to the weeping Roger next to him. The man was muttering how it was his fault for letting Angela eat kidney pie when the doctor had advised them against red meat. Bella nodded and hugged both men strongly before passing her phone to Matt telling him to keep calling pastor Webber every hour

at 9 am Elena Stranton came in the world followed by the unexpected arrival of Erica Stranton. Angela was crying tears of happiness as she held the tiny, premature infants in her arms as Matt and Roger came inside followed by Angela's parents and twin brothers with Evan taking a ride in his grandmother's arms.

"Two kids. I'm never stopping changing diapers am I?"

Roger exclaimed before he settled in the chair next to his wife and kissed both infants softly.

"Here Evan. you're a big brother now"

Matt said softly to the dark skinned toddler that was staring at the babies with wonder. Bella wiped her eyes and put her head on her boyfriend's solder

"Don't even think about it"

She warned him before he had a chance to open his mouth. Matt grinned tiredly

"Whatever you say baby"

A year later:

"Hey, Bella, come with me!"

An eager Angela pulled her friend by the hand to the door of the church. Both women were dressed warmly shivering at the long forgotten Christmas cold of Forks.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you but you can't say 'no' if you know"

Angela whispered hurriedly and pointed inside the church. a stern Charlie was glaring at Matt making the effort of the younger man asking for his blessing so much harder. a part of Bella felt bad for her boyfriend but it was a small part. Planning to ambush her with the question in front of everyone later deserved this. In fact Charlie caught his daughter's eyes over Matt's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Bella nodded and Charlie's eyes twinkled

"Are you going to stop groveling son if I tell you 'yes'?"

"Yes?"

"Fine then. Hand, arm, and leg you can have her"

Matt's eyes widened and hugged the older man for all it was worth. Charlie froze in the embrace before chuckling and patting Matt's back.

An hour later the church was filled with the screams of Elena and Erica that did not like being dipped in the cool water of the holy basin one bit. Little Evan, thinking his granddad was hurting his baby sisters was yelling at him to stop it much to everyone's amusement.

Bella was nested in Matt's arms, each holding a screaming and shivering baby as pastor Webber blessed when she looked over her shoulder. In the distance and morning snow she could barely see a few streets away the red brick of the high school that had began everything. A smile crossed her lips as she bounced little Erica.

"Vampires of our lives"

She mused quietly. Roger raised an eyebrow from his perch next to his wife. Angela smiled and whispered to her husband.

"It's the name of the book we will never write about how the vampires of our lives brought us together"

Roger snorted.

"It will be a darn best seller"

"Roger!"

Pastor Webber admonished his son in law.

"Sorry father"

Matt had to bring the baby in his arms a little higher to cover his laughter.

"sooo if you're not busy this summer we could get married"

"Sure, I can pencil it in"

The two locked eyes with the chorus of baby cries and friends around them before smiling.

The End


End file.
